


Кровь к крови

by Rubin_Red



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кровь Хана помогла Джиму Кирку, вернула к жизни. Но кровь не вода, а Хан не обычный человек. У Джима начинаются неконтролируемые приступы агрессии, которые пугают и его самого, и окружающих.</p><p>Пейринг: Спок/Кирк</p><p>Жанр: драма</p><p>Предупреждение: нон-кон, даб-кон. Я серьезно: драка, ярость, кровь и, соответственно, далеко не нежный секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь к крови

Спок и не думал, что все закончится с положительным результатом. Вероятность была менее двух процентов. Удачно сложилось, что кровь Хана идеально подошла капитану, вернула в мир живых. Однако ни один вулканец не верит ни в удачу, ни в совпадения. Существуют либо закономерность, либо логичное разрешение ситуации. И всегда бывают последствия. Не важно, положительные или отрицательные. Вопрос оставался в том, какие последствия ожидают их капитана, а вместе с ним и весь экипаж "Энтерпрайза".  
Изначально все складывалось весьма благополучно. Кирк был здоров и полон энергии, как на взгляд Спока – чрезмерно. Но людям свойственны внешние проявления внутреннего состояния. Как когда-то выразился Джим, "распирает изнутри". Вероятно, именно это сейчас с ним и происходило. Атмосфера радости царила и на мостике, что выражалось в улыбках, постоянных взглядах на капитана, будто члены экипажа не могли поверить, что все происходит на самом деле. Это глупо, капитан был жив и здоров. Конечно, стоило признать, что и Спок чаще, чем обычно обращал свое внимание к капитанскому креслу, но для этого были иные причины, нежели у остальных. И поскольку работа не страдала, обязанности все выполняли исправно, Спок никому не делал замечаний. Стоит дать людям прийти в себя, временно закрыть глаза на их слабости – а потом можно будет приструнить. В первую очередь доктора МакКоя, который околачивался на мостике чаще, чем того требовала его должность. Хоть и стоило признать, что постоянные с ним перепалки казались Споку весьма познавательными. Да, пожалуй, все шло на слишком положительной ноте.  
Однако дни проходили, а глобальной катастрофы не наступало. Они находились в космосе, в долгосрочной миссии, Земля осталась далеко позади, они были отрезаны от основных планет Федерации. Это обычное дело, того требовало их задание. Но Спок полагал, что придется еще пожалеть об отсутствии в пределах быстрой досягаемости цивилизованной планеты.  
Внешне Джим выглядел здоровым. Да и суетящийся вокруг него доктор МакКой постоянно снимал показатели, словно боялся, что если не сделает этого, то капитан рассыплется на мелкие кусочки. И все это безмерно раздражало капитана. Спок за ним наблюдал. Он умел анализировать и подмечать то, что другие не видели. Например, что улыбка на лице Джима стала появляться все реже и зачастую выглядела натянутой. Брови часто хмурились. Он стал замкнутым и все меньше шутил. Хотя его шутки зачастую были глупыми, а вулканцы не те, кто может оценить юмор вообще, и юмор капитана Кирка в частности. Но перемены были очевидными. Это являлось симптомом. Предположение Спока было невероятным, но вполне логичным, при условии, что иные варианты, более очевидные, отпадали.  
– Боунс, твою мать! – выкрикнул капитан, и Спок обернулся. Джим сидел в своем кресле, а доктор МакКой склонился над ним с трикодером и сканером. – Убери это на хер!  
– Но, Джим, я просто обязан… – доктор МакКой нахмурился и замолчал. Джим схватил его сканер, трикодер и с силой отбросил – осколки полетели по полу. – Что ты творишь?  
– Пошел вон!  
МакКой не спешил, он все еще не понимал, что происходит. Спок не успел его оттолкнуть. Джим схватил доктора за предплечье и с силой сжал. МакКой сначала выругался, а потом закричал. Спок услышал, как хрустнула кость.  
– Что? – зло спросил Джим, глянув исподлобья.  
– Отпустите его, капитан, – твердо и тихо сказал Спок. Джим выглядел таким напряженным, будто сейчас бросится в атаку. Но тут лицо его разгладилось, он моргнул несколько раз, словно только очнулся. Посмотрел на свою руку, перевел взгляд на своего друга с искаженным от боли лицом и тут же разжал пальцы.  
– Боунс? Черт, Боунс, – Джим вскочил и придержал его.  
– Ты мне руку сломал, псих!  
– Я… – Джим посмотрел на Спока, а потом оглядел остальных. Ухура выглядела раздраженной, Чехов испуганным, Сулу застыл с невозмутимым выражением лица. – Я... Мистер Спок, примите командование.  
И тут же покинул мостик.  
Произошедший инцидент подтвердил мысли Спока, подозрение превратилось в уверенность. Кровь такого существа, как Хан, не могла не дать о себе знать, и самым неприятным образом. Прошло два месяца и семь дней с тех пор, как капитан пришел в себя. Изменения происходили постепенно. Доказательств с каждым днем становилось все больше, а он, Спок, который должен был оповестить всех об опасности, молчал. Чтобы удостовериться. Возможно, если бы он предпринял меры раньше, удалось бы избежать подобных инцидентов. И, возможно, еще есть шанс все исправить.  
– Мистер Сулу, примите пост, – отдал приказ Спок и тут же направился в медсектор.

– Какого черта происходит? – встретил его вопросом доктор МакКой. Он сидел на кушетке, и медсестра Чапел обрабатывала его руку.  
– Мне нужны биохимический и клинический анализы крови капитана.  
– Держи, – тут же откликнулся доктор, протягивая свой падд. Видимо понимал, что дело серьезное, не стал упираться.  
– Они сделаны четырнадцать дней назад, – изучив данные, проговорил Спок.  
– А потом он не давал себя обследовать. Ты сам видел, как он реагирует. Словно с цепи сорвался.  
– Пожалуй, ваша метафора в данном случае весьма удачна.  
– Ну, спасибо!  
– Вы с капитаном являетесь друзьями, и довольно много времени проводили вместе. Были ли какие-либо инциденты за прошедшие дни?  
МакКой задумался.  
– Джим стал быстро раздражаться, но так было и прежде. Он почти не заходил ко мне с момента начала нашей миссии, плохо ел.  
– Как я и предполагал.  
– Так ты объяснишь, что с ним? Вижу, ты уже знаешь причины.  
Спок не ответил, он подхватил гипошприц и направился прямиком в капитанскую каюту. Анализы крови следовало обновить.  
Джим находился у себя. Сидел за столом и разглядывал собственные ладони, будто пытался понять, как могло произойти такое, что он без видимых причин сломал руку своему другу, легко, даже не заметив.  
– Спок? – с надеждой обернулся Джим, когда услышал сигнал открывающейся двери.  
– Мне нужна твоя кровь.  
Руку он протянул без вопросов.  
– Это его кровь, да? Она так на меня действует? – приглушенно спросил Джим.  
– Да. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Нормально. Только… Злость. Я понимаю, что причин нет, но это сильнее меня.  
– Как давно ты ее чувствуешь?  
– Бывало, но чтобы так… Сегодня впервые, – Джим запустил руку в волосы и чуть дернул себя. – Но я ведь справлюсь?  
– Не уверен. Рекомендую остаться здесь, пока твое состояние не улучшится.  
Джим кивнул.

Биохимия крови капитана была в норме. А вот гормональный баланс явно нарушен. Надпочечники вырабатывали огромное количество норадреналина, адреналина и тестостерона. Показатели зашкаливали. А по сравнению с прошлым анализом разница значительная. Складывалось впечатление, что кровь приживалась, а когда адаптация завершилась, то "вирус Хана" начал действовать, и скорость воздействия возрастала в геометрической прогрессии. Это не вызывало оптимизма.  
Доктор МакКой быстро сообразил, каковы будут последствия. Спок решил, что он должен быть в курсе основных моментов состояния капитана, а вот остальную команду не стоило ставить в известность. Даже если они и догадываются, то это не имеет значения. Превыше всего порядок на корабле и выполнение задания.

На следующий день Джим выглядел менее агрессивным, чем накануне, но более подавленным. На мостике он появился, увидел Сулу в кресле капитана, и глаза тут же полыхнули гневом. Спок подошел поближе, чтобы, если придется, обездвижить капитана. Но Джим тут же опустил глаза и молча пошел к турболифту. Когда двери почти закрылись, Спок увидел, как он прислонился к стенке и закрыл лицо руками.  
У Джима получилось взять под контроль эмоции. Но он не справится сам в дальнейшем. Пора Споку вмешаться. Нельзя допустить, чтобы… Он вспомнил, каково это было в тот раз, когда Джим сидел по другую сторону стекла, и как из его глаз уходила жизнь. Безумная боль и ярость едва не поглотили Спока. Это было слишком сильно. Тогда было куда направить свой гнев – на Хана. Однако такой опыт никто не захочет повторить. И Хан, лежащий сейчас в криокапсуле, не должен победить. Такую цену Спок не готов заплатить и никогда не будет готов. Он не отдаст Джима. Не без борьбы.  
Когда Спок снова появился у каюты капитана, навстречу ему вышел доктор МакКой.  
– Все хреново, – устало сказал он. – Я вколол ему успокоительное, но это временная мера. И я попробовал стабилизировать работу надпочечников. Может, гормональный фон стабилизируется, – он явно и сам не верил в это. – А что мы будем делать, если?..  
– Будем действовать по обстоятельствам.  
– Да уж, успокоил.  
– Я не намеревался вас успокаивать, доктор МакКой. Капитан сейчас нестабилен, и предсказать дальнейшее его состояние невозможно. Но стоит готовиться к худшему.  
– Что значит "к худшему"? – тут же вскинулся доктор. – Он не умрет! Только не это. Не сейчас. Мы должны что-то сделать.  
– Я не говорил о летальном исходе, но эмоциональный дисбаланс грозит неприятными и разрушительными для окружающих последствиями.  
– Черт, крышу у него сорвет, да?  
– Полагаю, да, – неодобрительно подтвердил Спок. Некоторые выражения доктора были слишком образными.  
– Ну почему этот засранец всегда находит приключения на свою задницу? – пробормотал МакКой и направился к себе. Беспокойство о друге займет его на некоторое время. Доктор попытается найти лекарство для стабилизации гормональной системы капитана. Значит, у Спока будет возможность самому, без стороннего вмешательства, сделать то, что требуется.  
Спок постоял некоторое время у двери в каюту капитана. Поскольку сейчас тот находится под воздействием лекарств, то некоторое время будет спать. Ему определенно требовался отдых. Как и Споку. Угрозы нападения не было, "Энтерпрайз" находился под управлением лейтенанта Сулу, который прекрасно справлялся со своими обязанностями. Значит, есть возможность подготовиться и самому отдохнуть. Он вызвал двоих охранников, приказав им стоять у двери и никуда не пускать капитана в случае, если тот проснется и попытается покинуть свою каюту.

Уснуть Споку не удалось, но он смог помедитировать, унять то, что грозило вновь нарушить его спокойствие. После случая с Ханом эмоции периодически давали о себе знать. Но Спок умел их подавлять, он всю жизнь этим занимался. Иногда даже приходилось отложить все дела, чтобы сосредоточиться на собственном состоянии. Хотя он принял себя таким как есть, даже иногда допускал некоторый дисбаланс, но, тем не менее, не намеревался стать излишне эмоциональным. Просто стоило признать, что иногда эмоции уместны и даже помогают. Капитан сумел это доказать своими действиями в критических ситуациях. Слепое следование правилам и директивам не всегда приводит к ожидаемым результатам.  
В коридоре раздался шум. Обычно в офицерском секторе было тихо, здесь не мостик, чтобы постоянно кто-нибудь суетился. Кто-то закричал. Спок поднялся, уже предполагая причину беспорядка. Едва он открыл дверь, как увидел Джима, с яростью избивавшего младшего лейтенанта из отдела безопасности. Другой охранник попытался остановить его и был отброшен к стене. Джим ничего не слышал и не видел. Он методично вбивал кулак в лицо мужчины, уже окрасившееся кровью. Спок подхватил капитана под руки и быстро вздернул на ноги. Тот развернулся и бросился на новую цель.  
– Капитан, успокойтесь, – громко проговорил Спок, скрутив ему руки. Но Джим был глух. Он вырывался, выкручивая себе суставы, рвался из хватки и рычал как зверь, попавший в ловушку. Выбора не оставалось. Спок нажал на точки в основании шеи, и Джим осел на пол.  
– Отнесите его в медотсек, – приказал Спок охраннику у стены, указывая на лейтенанта, пострадавшего от ярости капитана. – Выполняйте.  
А сам втащил Джима в его каюту и закрыл дверь. Капитан быстро пришел в себя. Это было неожиданно. Прошлый раз, когда он вынудил применить силу, то в сознание не пришел, пока его загружали в капсулу, чтобы удалить с корабля.  
– Ты снова применил на мне свой прием? Как ты посмел?  
Джим поднялся, тут же приняв боевую стойку. Он был готов драться, хотя ему здесь никто не угрожал. Но это его и не волновало.  
– Ты едва не убил охранника, – стараясь говорить тихо, заметил Спок.  
– Он не хотел меня выпускать.  
– Это был мой приказ, Джим.  
– Я капитан, а ты мой помощник! Ты не смеешь отдавать приказы моим людям!  
– Джим…  
– Не смей ко мне подходить!  
– Джим, немедленно успокойся. Ты едва не убил человека за то, что он выполнял мой приказ, на который у меня, как у твоего старшего помощника, есть все полномочия в случае, если капитан неспособен выполнять свои функции. А ты неспособен.  
Джим тяжело дышал, весь напрягся и, едва Спок закончил говорить, бросился на него. Драка в намерения Спока не входила, поэтому пришлось быстро сбить и уложить его на пол. Вулканцы сильнее людей, видимо, эта мысль появилась и в затуманенном мозгу Джима. Тот перестал вырываться и замер. Еще не осознал, что сила стала больше и способность оказать достойное сопротивление значительно возросла.  
Спок замер над распластанным Джимом, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. И они ему не понравились.  
– Я облегчу твою боль, Джим, – успокаивающим тоном проговорил Спок. – Просто не мешай мне.  
И протянул свою руку к его лицу. Джим дернулся, но позволил. Нужно просто разделить с ним эту ярость, забрать часть себе. Споку это под силу, он справится. Должен справиться.  
Спок с трудом удержался и не упал рядом, стоило коснуться горячей влажной кожи капитана. Эмоциональный шквал хлынул так резко, что он едва не задохнулся. Горло перехватило, внутри все скрутило, пальцы закололо будто тысячью игл. Как Джима еще не разорвало на куски? Спок, умеющий с детства жестко подавлять в себе эмоции, едва справился. А он ведь только разделил, не взял полностью на себя.  
Джим уже расслабился. Он ощутил отлив и пришел в себя, сжал левое предплечье Спока, давая понять, что уже не является бездумной стихией, готовой разрушать все на своем пути, а способен мыслить.  
Спок готов был отстраниться, но тут будто что-то подцепило его, словно веревкой потянуло. И веревка эта прошлась по оголенным нервам, содрала внутренности и вывернула наружу. Спок закричал, не успев даже понять, что это было, и тьма накрыла его, словно добычу сожрала.  
Очнулся он, по ощущениям, практически сразу. Хотя чувство времени немного сбоило, и, похоже, не только оно. Его голова лежала на коленях Джима. Тот тревожно вглядывался в глаза и что-то говорил или спрашивал. Спок не слышал, только видел, как шевелятся губы. Он попытался подняться, но голова была слишком тяжелой и он повалился обратно. Тепло капитана успокаивало.  
Спок сделал глубокий вдох и прикрыл глаза. Он знал, внутри что-то сломалось и грозило выпустить наружу нечто темное. А через пару секунд масса ощущений навалилась на него. Чувства невероятно обострились. Запах. Слишком острый и пряный. Кожа стала чувствительной. И ему хотелось так много: бежать, потому что энергия била через край, кричать, потому что распирало изнутри, убивать, потому что губы требовали крови. И искать. Искать то, что его по праву. А когда найдет…  
Спок вскочил и отошел подальше. Нет, только не это! Не сейчас.  
– Спок, – позвал его Джим, но он выставил ладонь, показывая, что нужно остаться на месте.  
Он был готов к этому, ожидал. Слишком долго его темная сторона спала, тщательно подавляемая разумом. И почему пробудилась именно сейчас? Сейчас, когда так нужно стабильное состояние. Ведь Джиму можно помочь. Но теперь… Теперь он не справится. Внутри жгутом свились ярость и страх. Страх сорваться, не удержать их двоих, погибнуть или убить. Ярость на неспособность этому противостоять. Слишком много. Слишком сильно. Он закричал. Боль – единственное что осталось.  
Его звали. Чьи-то руки крепко обнимали. Голос был такой знакомый и раздражающий.  
– Джим… – хриплым голосом выговорил Спок.  
– Черт, ты меня напугал!  
– Прости.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Пон фарр, – выдохнул Спок после паузы.  
– А это еще что за хрень?  
– Ты себя как чувствуешь? – задал ответный вопрос Спок. Он не готов был сейчас объяснять подробности вулканской физиологии и психологии. Хотя все равно придется. Но это повременит.  
– Могу себя контролировать. Но, наверное, недолго. И не переводи тему. Что с тобой? И нечего мне тут сыпать своими вулканскими словечками, объясняй нормально.  
– Капитан, у меня одна просьба.  
– Конечно.  
– Мне нужно ненадолго остаться одному.  
– Ладно, – неохотно согласился тот.  
– И Джим?  
– Да?  
– Ты должен отпустить меня.  
– О… Да… Прости.  
Джим смущенно разжал объятия и поднялся.

Спок с трудом самостоятельно добрался до своей каюты и опустился на пол. К такому невозможно подготовиться должным образом. Можно сколько угодно ожидать, но когда наступает пон фарр, только тогда понимаешь, что значит эмоциональная нестабильность, что значит испытывать все эти противоречивые и разрушающие чувства. Там, в каюте капитана, был первый сигнал, предупреждение. Дальше будет хуже. Спок предполагал, что это с ним случится не так скоро. Если тьма не вышла наружу после ярости, настигшей после инцидента с Ханом, то была вероятность, что не произойдет в скором времени. Возможно, ничего бы не было, если бы не Джим. Он спровоцировал срыв, сам того не понимая. И его вины в этом не было. Кровь воззвала к крови. Генетическая память каждого вулканца несла в себе код первобытного зверя. И этот зверь сделал стойку на вызов и готов был заявить о себе. Рано или поздно происходит срыв. Это логично. Потому что искусственное подавление собственной натуры не может продолжаться бесконечно.  
Для Спока все было хуже, чем для рядового вулканца. Та часть, что досталась ему от матери-землянки, была слабой, уязвимой и он даже не думал попробовать пройти Колинар. Спок слишком хорошо себя знал, а последние события только подтверждают его неспособность совершить ритуал очищения от последних эмоций и постижения абсолютной логики. Возможно, те кто смог, легче переносят пон фарр, период, когда контролировать себя становится невозможным, как бы ни хотелось.  
Он вспомнил Кахс-Ван. Этот ритуал был первым для Спока испытанием и запомнился на всю жизнь. Тогда ему пришлось трудно, но он выдержал, несмотря на то, что ему было семь лет. Спок один из немногих, кто смог достойно его пройти. Это закалило его, показало, что, несмотря на свою не монорасовость, он не уступает чистокровным вулканцам. К тому же, он не мог подвести свою мать, которая всегда в него верила. Немногие считали Спока полноправным членом вулканского общества, а еще меньше – верили в него. И этот странный человек Джим, совершенно иррациональный и нелогичный, стал одним из немногих, кто как раз верил. Спок находил это приятным. Хотя капитан Кирк порой прикладывал все свои усилия, чтобы вывести Спока из себя. Достаточно вспомнить тот случай, когда ему понадобилось взять мостик под свой контроль. Но в итоге все получилось, как Джим и предполагал. Его эмоциональность и способность действовать согласно собственной интуиции, даже в ущерб правил и директив, достойна уважения. И стоило признать, что именно капитан и вытаскивал их из передряг, пусть даже некоторые из них сам же и спровоцировал. Спок не может позволить Джиму разбираться с возникшей проблемой одному. Это тоже испытание. Для них обоих. Не этого Спок хотел, но зачастую приходится разбираться с тем, что есть.  
Спок постепенно приходил в себя. Слабость уже почти исчезла, а внутри улеглась буря. Следует воспользоваться передышкой. Он принял душ и сменил форму на обычную одежду, достал заранее приготовленный набор. Настигни его пон фарр ранее, до истории с Ханом, Спок бы ушел один, никто не должен видеть вулканца в подобном состоянии. Находится рядом с ним небезопасно, тем более людям, гораздо более слабым существам. В сложившейся ситуации Спок тоже собирался покинуть корабль, но он не мог оставить Джима одного. Возможно, рано или поздно, доктору МакКою удалось бы стабилизировать состояние капитана. Но какой ценой это будет достигнуто? Поэтому нужно научить капитана брать под контроль свои эмоции. Он достаточно силен, чтобы хотя бы попробовать. И сейчас ему придется пройти вместе с Джимом своеобразный Колинар и Кахс-Ван одновременно. Иначе им не сохранить свой разум. Если же не получится… Тогда придется принимать более радикальные меры.

Спок заглянул в каюту капитана. Тот сидел там же, где его оставил Спок – на полу, и разглядывал свои руки.  
– Капитан?  
– Их нет.  
– Чего нет? – Спок нахмурился. Джим не мог так быстро потерять рассудок.  
– Ран, – он протянул руки вперед. – Они были.  
Спок внимательно рассмотрел кожу в подсохших пятнах крови, но она принадлежала не капитану, а младшему лейтенанту, который сильно пострадал от незаслуженных ударов.  
– Быстрая регенерация тканей тоже из-за крови Хана. Хотя это как раз положительные последствия.  
– Черт, Спок. Я ведь не стану таким как он? Если да, то лучше пристрели меня.  
– Это чрезвычайные меры. Нужно сначала…  
Спок замолчал на полуслове. Снова внутри все скрутило, а глаза застлала темная пелена. Он начал медленно и глубоко дышать.  
– Спок, что?..  
– Джим, не трогай меня сейчас, – отрезал Спок и посмотрел на его ладонь на своем предплечье. Джим кивнул и отступил. Прикосновение причинило слишком явный дискомфорт. Зверь внутри Спока жаждал крови и смерти потенциального соперника. Вся проблема в том, что пон фарр пробуждает инстинкт размножения, поэтому любой самец в переделах видимости вызывает лишь ярость.  
– Переоденься в удобную одежду и жди меня здесь. Не спорь, – тут же сказал Спок, заметив, что Джим собирается возразить.  
Спок быстро вышел из каюты. Нужно торопиться, у него времени все меньше. У Джима тоже в любой момент может наступить очередная фаза бесконтрольной ярости. "Энтерпрайзу" придется на время остаться без капитана Кирка и коммандера Спока, потому что когда у обоих "сорвет крышу", как бы выразился доктор МакКой, пострадавших будет слишком много. А учитывая силу вулканца и силу модифицированного кровью сверхчеловека Джима, здесь может вообще никого не остаться. Допустить подобных разрушений нельзя. Это неприемлемо.  
Спок направился в медотсек, вызвав туда лейтенанта Сулу, а доктор МакКой должен находиться там. И они уже ждали его.  
– Мистер Сулу, – обратился Спок к лейтенанту, – нужна планета класса М в пределах нашего маршрута.  
– Какие еще критерии вас интересуют? – Сулу уткнулся в падд, вбивая данные. Если он и удивился, то не подал виду. Чего нельзя сказать о докторе. Тот явно был готов высказаться по данному поводу. Но благоразумно помалкивал.  
– Пригодная атмосфера, население значения не имеет, но чем его меньше, тем лучше. Нужна пустынная местность.  
– Сигма, класс М, – спустя минуту отрапортовал Сулу. – Населена малочисленными дикими племенами. На варп-5 мы там будем через два часа, тридцать минут. Примерно.  
– Вводите координаты и направляйте корабль туда.  
– Есть, коммандер.  
– Если позволите, коммандер, – язвительно начал доктор МакКой, едва за Сулу закрылись двери турболифта. – Какого хрена? Ты что, собрался его выбросить, как в прошлый раз? Я не позволю!  
– Доктор МакКой, – медленно произнес Спок. – Сделайте пару шагов назад. Немедленно.  
Доктор смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но все же отступил.  
– Капитан не сможет себя сдерживать, – Спок чуть не набросился доктора, но когда тот отошел, стало легче подавить возникший позыв сломать такую хрупкую на вид шею. – Я бы мог помочь, но со мной кое-что произошло. В связи с этим некоторое время я буду не в надлежащей форме.  
– И что?  
– Мы с капитаном покинем корабль, чтобы разобраться с проблемой. Его и моей.  
– И как долго это продлится?  
– Я не знаю. Слишком много вариантов развития. Поверьте, доктор МакКой, это необходимо.  
– Ясно. Ты все равно не скажешь, что происходит на самом деле.  
– Я не могу вам соврать, вы же знаете, но и не стану подробно объяснять. Это личное.  
– Просто… Помоги ему, ладно?  
– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
– Ладно. Что вам нужно с собой? Лекарства? Падды? Оружие?  
– Нет. Вы должны будет сказать мистеру Сулу, когда возникнет такая необходимость, что нас следует забрать. Боюсь, что со связью могут возникнуть проблемы, хотя передатчик я возьму. Поэтому, если от нас не поступит сигнала в течение тридцати дней, вы спуститесь на планету. Если нас не будет по заданным координатам, то вы вернетесь еще через тридцать дней. Полагаю, этого должно хватить. Если нет…  
– Ничего не хочу слышать, Спок. Верни его на "Энтерпрайз". И… сам тоже возвращайся.  
Спок кивнул. Иногда доктор МакКой выказывал удивительную для своего человеческого характера выдержку и делал что ему говорят. Всегда бы так.  
– И не стоит пока ставить в известность командование, – подумав, сказав Спок. И в другом случае он бы оценил выражение недоверия и удивления на лице доктора.  
"Тревога на мостике!" – раздалось по громкой связи.  
– Черт! – выругался МакКой и бросил взгляд на Спока.  
– Я разберусь. Оставайтесь здесь.  
Когда Спок поднялся на мостик, то обнаружил там Джима, который уже успел навести страх на членов экипажа. С пола поднимался Чехов с разбитым носом и с облегчением выдохнул, увидев коммандера. Капитан снова был на грани. Он кричал на Сулу, доказывая, что они не должны лететь на Сигму, и выясняя, кто отдал "такой идиотский приказ?"  
– Я, капитан.  
Джим обернулся. Лицо его исказилось злостью. Он был готов начать драку с любым, кто посмеет ему перечить.  
– Все вон, – приказал Спок, глядя только на капитана. Главное – не разрывать зрительный контакт. Через несколько секунд на мостике они остались одни.  
Джим некоторое время стоял неподвижно, а потом сел в кресло капитана и начал быстро вводить данные.  
– Мы летим на Сигму, Джим.  
– Нет.  
Спок подошел к панели управления, ввел код и активировал режим отклонения любых приказов Джеймса Кирка.  
– Ты давно хотел занять мое кресло, да? Только ждал удобного случая? – тут же подскочил к нему Джим.  
– Нет. Исполняющим обязанности капитана сейчас является лейтенант Сулу. А ты не можешь в таком неадекватном состоянии управлять кораблем.  
– Ты не имеешь права мне указывать.  
– Имею! – выкрикнул Спок и тут же стиснул зубы, сжал кулаки, не давая себе сорваться. Он ощущал, что становится трудно сдерживаться, и только многолетняя практика контроля позволяет не допустить непоправимого. Он посмотрел на экран, до прибытия оставалось сорок семь минут и двенадцать секунд. Им нужно продержаться это время.  
– Капитан… Джим, сосредоточься.  
– Я не могу, – ответил он и обхватил голову руками, опустился на колени. – Мне нужно… Я даже не знаю что!  
– Понимаю. Как только мы откажемся на Сигме, тебе не придется себя сдерживать. Нужно дать волю той ярости что внутри. Сначала нужно выпустить стихию, дать ей возможность завладеть тобой целиком и полностью. А когда она поутихнет, тогда можно будет учиться ее контролировать. Ты меня слышишь, Джим?  
– Черт! Да, слышу! Слышу.  
– Ты должен запомнить еще кое-что, Джим. Как только мы окажемся вне корабля, мое состояние изменится. Я буду тоже… неадекватен.  
– В смысле?  
– Пон фарр. Это то, что со мной сейчас происходит. Я буду весьма эмоционален и не смогу себя сдерживать.  
– Два психа – это круто, – слабо улыбнулся Джим, все так же сжимая свою голову руками.  
– Вероятно, но это не будет смешно. Я могу попытаться тебя убить или…  
– Что?! – вскинулся Джим, но тут же замотал головой. Глаза помутнели. Это снова начиналось. Спок достал гипошприц и быстро ввел ему успокоительное. Доза была огромной, но в данном случае действовать будет недолго. Однако необходимо, чтобы Джим был способен воспринимать информацию.  
И отреагировал он мгновенно. В его состоянии любая мелочь была провокацией и толчком к действиям. Укол ему явно не понравился. Он вскочил и бросился на Спока. Сила Джима явно увеличивалась. Спок помнил прошлую драку с ним, как и драку с Ханом. Сейчас Джим был послабее любого вулканца, но не намного, и неизвестно что будет дальше. Это хорошо. Значит, Джим сможет оказать должное сопротивление.  
Джим нанес несколько ударов. Спок пока только отбивался, стараясь не допустить собственного срыва. Но этого было недостаточно для укрощения капитана. Тогда он схватил Джима за горло и сжал пальцы, уложил на панель управления. "Только не сжать сильнее", – крутилась мысль. Хватку Джима на собственной руке он практически не чувствовал. Внутри бился зверь, требуя убивать, почувствовать вкус крови жертвы. Но было еще одно желание. Подчинить себе Джима самым примитивным из всех способов – сексом. Перед глазами настолько ярко всплыла картинка: Джим вот так же лежит на панели управления, Спок сжимает его шею и вбивается в горячее тело между широко расставленных ног. Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы подавить порыв, не дать желанию разрастись. Достаточно того, что приходилось справляться с яростью.  
– Спок, – прохрипел Джим, – прекрати.  
Спок слышал и не отпускал. До Сигмы оставалось пятнадцать минут. Еще немного. Он чуть ослабил хватку, чтобы Джим мог свободно дышать, но не отпустил.  
– Ты должен будешь драться со мной, – собравшись, сказал Спок. – Если понадобится – убить.  
– Что? Нет! Я не стану. Черт, Спок.  
– Ты захочешь этого. И сделаешь. Если понадобится. Мне бы этого не хотелось, но если у тебя не будет выбора, то придется. Понимаешь?  
– Да.  
Спок выдохнул. Если Джим будет хотеть его смерти, то есть шанс. Иначе Спок сотворит с ним такое, что даже думать об этом не следовало.  
Компьютер подал сигнал – они прибыли. Спок отпустил Джима, хотя этому и противилось все внутри, но он сделал над собой усилие. Быстро ввел координаты и просканировал поверхность высадки. Мистер Сулу потом будет знать, куда транспортировать доктора МакКоя. Спок проверил свое снаряжение – необходимый минимум у них есть. Он выжил в пустыне в семилетнем возрасте, сможет и сейчас на незнакомой планете. Они смогут. Потому что если нет…  
Спок нажал запуск транспортера и подхватил Джима, потащил его к платформе, а через девять секунд их окутало сияние, и корабль растаял. Они оказались на Сигме.

Живых существ вокруг не наблюдалось. Буйная растительность ярких цветов с превалированием красного окружала их со всех сторон. Спок потряс головой. Красный – это не то, что нужно. Он слишком напоминал человеческую кровь.  
– Спок… – простонал Джим. Он упал на землю и свернулся клубком, вновь сжимая голову руками. – Это начинается. Снова. Ты должен… уйти.  
– Нет, Джим. Мы переживем это вместе.  
"Или не переживем", – подумал Спок. Возможно, не стоило им находиться рядом, когда оба в таком состоянии. Возможно, поодиночке у них было бы больше шансов. Но Спок не был уверен, что это так. Джим не умеет управлять своими эмоциями, его нужно этому научить. Главное – пережить первые несколько дней. По крайней мере, Спок полагал, что этого хватит для того, чтобы ярость Джима при отсутствии явных раздражителей немного улеглась. А сколько понадобится для стабилизации Споку? Он не знал, пон фарр настиг его впервые.  
Спок уже чувствовал, как зверь внутри все увереннее поднимает голову. Он отбросил сумку, пытаясь запомнить место, где они транспортировались, и раскинул руки, подняв лицо к яркому солнцу.  
Солнечное тепло приятно согревало, легкий ветер щекотал кожу, воздух был наполнен пряными и сладковатыми запахами. Внутри бился огонь. Пробуждалось желание. Желание крови и соития.  
Словно издалека послышался странный звук. Спок насторожился и прислушался, а затем открыл глаза, глядя на лежащего на земле Джима. Тому было больно, он корчился и стонал. Стоны постепенно переходили в крик. Угрозы от него пока не исходило, и Спок просто с любопытством рассматривал. Но тут Джим затих, а потом резко вскочил. Спок дернулся и с силой втянул воздух. Острый запах силы самца резанул обоняние, заставив едва не рычать. Угроза! Теперь она явно ощущалась. Спок знал, кто перед ним, помнил все, но природа брала свое – эмоции доминировали над разумом. Нужно просто дать им волю, чтобы это давление изнутри исчезло. Он сделал несколько шагов, обходя человека по кругу. Джим поворачивался вместе с ним. Сжатые кулаки и напряжение во всей фигуре, злость в глазах и ни капли страха. Споку это нравилось.  
Джим не стал больше ждать, он бросился вперед. Спок пропустил первый удар, наслаждаясь силой, впитывая ее, но второй отбил и тут же нанес ответный. Они снова прошлись по кругу. Каждый проверял противника на прочность. Джим сбросил рубашку, вероятно, сковывающую движения, и Спок вздрогнул от захлестнувшего его сексуального желания. Ответного он не ощущал. И это раззадоривало.  
– Тебе лучше убраться отсюда! – выкрикнул Джим.  
– Нет.  
Джим закричал и бросился вперед. Гнев. Спок ощущал и все более поддавался ему. Он отвечал ударом на удар, но человек не сдавался. Он падал и вновь поднимался. Ярость Джима была слишком сильной, она придавала ему сил, она питала его, вновь и вновь толкала к цели. И тьма пришла внезапно. Последнее что Спок запомнил, было искаженное лицо Джима.  
Когда Спок пришел в себя, то увидел, что связан по рукам и ногам. Джима рядом не было. Рациональная часть одобряла такой маневр, а эмоциональная требовала немедленно освободиться и стать на след человека. Некоторое время Спок лежал, обдумывая, что делать дальше, а потом попытался порвать путы. Он напряг мышцы, и послышался треск. Джим связал его тканью. Еще немного усилий – и руки оказались свободными, а обрывки рубашки Джима валялись рядом. Затем Спок быстро развязал ткань, стягивавшую ноги, и огляделся. Следы на смятой траве уводили в сторону. Инстинкт вопил немедленно броситься туда, чтобы догнать жертву и наказать. Спок попытался успокоиться. Это не получилось в полной мере, но хотя бы удавалось внятно рассуждать. Для начала проверил пристежной ремень на лодыжке – чехол для ножа оказался пуст. Тогда он стал искать сумку, пытаясь вспомнить, куда ее отбросил. Она лежала под корягой. Он бы ее и не заметил, если бы не длинная ручка с зеленой нашивкой. Спок подхватил ее и побежал в ту сторону, куда уводили следы.  
Джим был вооружен ножом. Значит, следовало быть осторожным. Спок ощутил его силу, прочувствовал. А также вкусил его крови. Помнил, как приятна она на вкус, его зверю она нравилась. Спок шел и шел вперед. Рано или поздно он найдет человека.

Джим дрался с двумя аборигенами. Высокие особи с темной кожей, похожей на крупные чешуйки. Они нападали по очереди и тут же отскакивали, не давали передышки и все ждали, когда он выдохнется. Но Джим не собирался им сдаваться. Он делал выпады ножом и смеялся, что-то выкрикивал им. Спок замер в зарослях, наблюдая. Он еще не знал, что собирается предпринять. Придет ли на помощь в случае поражения? Или же позволит Джиму умереть? От этой мысли все заныло внутри.  
Джиму, вероятно, надоела такая игра. Он метнул нож в горло одному, а затем схватил другого и легким движением свернул ему шею. Потом склонился и вытащил нож из горла мертвеца. И Спок едва успел увернуться – лезвие просвистело в паре дюймов от лица.  
Джим подходил ближе. Это был не тот Джим, которого Спок помнил, да и он сам был сейчас другим. Два зверя. Один на один. За кем будет победа? И возможна ли она вообще?  
Джим стремительно приближался, и говорить в его намерения не входило. Спок не стал дожидаться удара, а напал сам. Человек дрался достойно. Внутренний зверь Спока подвывал от радости – сражаться с таким противником ему нравилось. Сильный самец. Джим вывернул руку Спока и заставил его опуститься на колени. Спок чуть расслабил мышцы и вывернулся, сбивая Джима с ног. Они покатились по колючей траве. В итоге Спок оказался сверху, прижал Джима к земле и стал наносить удары куда придется.  
Очнулся Спок, когда услышал треск ребер Джима. Лицо его было в крови. Спок вдохнул запах, а потом склонился и провел языком по щеке, слизывая алую влагу. Внутри разрывало от желания немедленно убить или взять и подчинить. Спок пытался себя сдерживать. Разумом понимал, что секс недопустим, но внутренний зверь рычал, царапался и требовал удовлетворения одного из основных инстинктов. И смерть Джима с каждым вздохом все меньше казалась привлекательной.  
Джим тяжело дышал, но больше не сопротивлялся. Спок все еще фиксировал его руки. Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, а потом Спок потерся пахом о него и застонал. Джим затаил дыхание, когда язык вновь прошелся по щеке, вылизывая кровь. А затем попытался освободить одну руку. Спок зарычал и сильнее стиснул пальцы. Ему не должны мешать наслаждаться. Но вероятно он увлекся и все же ослабил хватку. Джим вскинул руку и запустил пальцы в его волосы, потянул изо всех сил, заставляя оторваться от своего лица. Он смотрел в глаза Спока, пытаясь что-то там разглядеть. Волосы натянулись еще сильнее. Спок не мог остановиться, даже если бы и хотел. Но он не хотел. И не стал себя сдерживать. Он перевернул Джима на живот, провел по обнаженной спине ладонью, царапая до крови, и принялся стаскивать с него штаны. Джим вертелся и изворачивался. То ли помогал, то ли мешал. Спок чувствовал, что все сильнее возбуждается. Член распирал брюки и требовал немедленных действий.  
Наконец удалось содрать мешающие тряпки с него и с себя. Кожа к коже. Он вздернул Джима вверх, ставя на четвереньки. Терпеть дальше было невозможно, и Спок, смочив наскоро слюной тугой вход, тут же приставил свой твердый член и двинулся, протискиваясь внутрь. Джим закричал и выгнулся. Спок зарычал и сделал еще один рывок, и еще, и еще, пока не вжался в ягодицы. Замер, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям. А потом снова начал двигаться. Он перехватил Джима за бедра, крепко удерживая, и начал вбиваться. Джим поскуливал, качаясь от мощных толчков.  
Спок наклонился, втянул запах разгоряченного тела, провел языком вдоль позвоночника и впился зубами в плечо. Джим вскрикнул, попытался отстраниться, и получил еще один укус. Спок ощутил вкус крови во рту и почувствовал, как приближается оргазм. Удовольствие, острое и сильное, накрывало с головой.  
Они повалились рядом. Спок чувствовал, что стихия внутри свернулась и улеглась, словно довольный кот. Джим лежал рядом и пытался отдышаться, он повернул голову глядя на Спока. По его лицу ничего нельзя было понять, но Спок в данный момент не был способен что-то анализировать.

Спок очнулся от того, что лезвие ножа упиралось ему в горло, а Джим сидел на нем, крепко стискивая коленями. Шевелиться в таком положении неразумно, но зверь внутри рычал и скалился, заставляя все сильнее напрягаться, чтобы не дернуться. Джим колебался и боролся с собой. Рациональной частью Спок одобрял его действия, понимая, что произошедшее повлекло за собой закономерные последствия. Эмоциональная же часть, питаемая тьмой изнутри, ликовала от неуверенности Джима и готовилась в удобный момент повторить то, что так понравилось – овладеть этим телом снова. Зверь все еще требовал крови, но убивать именно этого человека уже не хотел, ему понравилось вбиваться в беспомощное, сопротивляющееся тело.  
Спок молчал, не стоило вмешиваться в борьбу Джима со своими инстинктами, новообретенной яростью и явным желанием сохранить жизнь своему старшему помощнику. Он приложил все свои усилия, чтобы дать Джиму сделать свой выбор. Лезвие ножа то сильнее вжималось в кожу, раня до крови, то нажим резко ослабевал.  
Спок медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, поднес руку к его лицу, коснулся пальцами. Джим раздраженно столкнул ее, но ощутить его эмоции Спок успел. И его контроль над собой тут же закончился. Он дернулся, чувствуя, как лезвие глубже поранило кожу, и перевернул Джима на спину, оказываясь сверху. Перехватил его руку с ножом и с силой ударил о землю, бил до тех пор, пока нож не выпал из ладони.  
Его рука лежала на горле Джима, сжимала. Несильно, лишь показывая власть и контроль. Спок стоял на коленях над ним. Джим лежал на спине с широко расставленными ногами. Он дергался и вырывался, но Спок крепко его удерживал.  
Он пытался себе напоминать о причинах, из-за которых они здесь оказались: защита экипажа от двух не контролирующих себя мужчин и помощь Джиму научиться сдерживать себя. Но пока Спок не накормит своего внутреннего зверя, то не сможет ничего сделать. И они так и будут постоянно драться и совокупляться. Тех, кем они были раньше, больше не было, оболочки разлетелись на ошметки, оставив двух зверей, руководствующихся лишь своими инстинктами. Споку стоило покинуть корабль одному и не приплетать к этому Джима. И, вероятно, уже тогда Споком больше руководило желание оказаться с ним в подобной ситуации, нежели помочь. Но выбор сделан, а верный он или нет, покажет время. И последствия придется принять им обоим.  
Джим тяжело дышал, его глаза ничего не видели, он скалился и ругался. Спок резкими движениями стаскивал с него брюки, царапая кожу. Другой рукой он сильнее сжал шею Джима, заставив его отвлечься и ухватиться за запястье в попытках отодрать от своего горла. Ему почти удалось. Но Спок не собирался сдаваться. Ему наконец удалось стащить до колен штаны Джима и согнуть его ноги, выставить задницу и тут же начать протискиваться в жаркое нутро. В несколько движений он вошел полностью, навалился, не давая возможности сопротивляться. Замер, пережидая собственную боль от резких фрикций.  
Джима трясло, он определенно понимал, что снова проиграл. Спок свободной рукой коснулся его лица, сосредоточился, передавая часть того желания, что самого разъедала изнутри. Джим отреагировал мгновенно. Закричал и задергался еще сильнее прежнего. Спок сжал его член, начавший тут же твердеть, сделал несколько движений, наблюдая, впитывая реакцию Джима.  
А потом он вбивался и вбивался, потерявшись в ощущениях, и пришел в себя, лежа на Джиме, а на руке влажным пятном белела сперма. Но зверь не насытился. Он требовал еще и еще. Спок отстранился, стащил полностью штаны с Джима и снова устроился между его ног, направил себя. Джим уже не сопротивлялся. Спок снова коснулся его лица, вызывая нужные ощущения. А потом он полностью отдался во власть сексуального голода, утолить который, казалось, было невозможно.

Следующие несколько дней прошли как в тумане. Спок даже не пытался обуздать своего зверя и раз за разом брал Джима. Капитан оказался очень гибким, и было особым удовольствием сгибать его всеми возможными способами, и каждый раз Спок искусственно вызывал его возбуждение. В конечном итоге Джим сам подавался вперед, злобно ругался сквозь зубы, царапал кожу до крови в желании отомстить и причинить боль в ответ.  
Если бы не новообретенная быстрая регенерация, то Джим вряд ли пережил бы эти дни. До Спока постепенно начало доходить, что он мог убить его таким способом. Но чувства вины он не испытывал. Это нелогичное чувство после того, как сам совершал насилие, по собственному желанию. Внутренний зверь постепенно слабел, дикая жажда секса пошла на убыль. Спок уже мог себя контролировать.  
Ярость Джима немного поутихла, как и любая эмоция, она не могла быть столь интенсивной продолжительное время. Его взгляд становился все более осмысленным, и все чаще он стал избегать встречаться глазами со Споком. И это тоже было логично.

***

– Ты должен уметь не только подавлять, но и вызывать свой гнев, только тогда он будет под твоим контролем.  
– Сегодня я первый раз чувствую, что мне не хочется крушить все вокруг. Дай отдохнуть.  
– Нет.  
– Я не могу по щелчку пальцев разозлиться. Я устал. Но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то обязательно, – огрызнулся Джим и отвернулся.  
– Давай я тебе помогу.  
Спок подошел вплотную и резко притянул его к себе за бедра, чуть потерся. Хотя он больше и не испытывал дикого сексуального желания, бескомпромиссно требовавшего своего, сама мысль о том, чтобы снова овладеть этим телом, толкнуться внутрь, будоражила. Но не это сейчас было целью Спока. Ему нужно было вызвать новый прилив ярости Джима. И это получилось. Тот развернулся с горящими глазами и повалил Спока на землю, тут же принимаясь избивать.  
– Ты этого хотел? – кричал он. – Этого?!  
И продолжал бить. Спок не сопротивлялся некоторое время, а потом резко выбросил руку вверх и ударил локтем в солнечное сплетение. Джим задохнулся и повалился набок, тяжело дыша.  
После тех дней, что Спок не сдерживал свои порывы и поступал согласно своему инстинкту, Джим выглядел оглушенным и подавленным. Он не ушел, хотя у него была такая возможность. Что он по этому поводу думал, Спок не знал, но мог предполагать. Вариант, что из-за помутнения рассудка Джим не помнит, отпадал. Это маловероятно. Скорее всего, помнит и понимает причины, если все же находится здесь. Как бы то ни было, Спок решил, что подаст прошение о переводе, едва они вернутся на "Энтерпрайз". А оставшееся время следует использовать, чтобы выполнить данное Джиму обещание помочь справиться с последствиями переливания крови Хана.  
Джима во время приступов разъедал не только гнев, было что-то еще. Он мучился головными болями и пытался поранить себя. Как-то разбил кулаки в кровь о камень. И почти все время молчал. Спок не считал возможным устраивать допросы. Если Джим захочет, скажет сам. Многое не касалось никого. К тому же Джиму следовало самому все это пережить, что давалось явно нелегко. В моменты спокойствия он мог долго лежать без движения, глядя в одну точку или начинал изнурять себя физическими упражнениями. В нем словно пытались ужиться две личности, которые дрались между собой и не могли прийти к общему знаменателю.  
– Я не смогу это держать под контролем все время, – Джим обернулся и посмотрел на Спока. – Оно разъедает меня изнутри, и я не пойму что это за хрень такая. Словно в меня переселилась часть Хана.  
– Ты научишься. Сначала ты все эмоции выпустил на свободу, дал им овладеть собой полностью. Теперь, когда ты можешь ясно мыслить, нужно попытаться вызвать ярость. Просто подумай о том, что я сделал с тобой.  
Джим вздрогнул, но промолчал.  
– И когда почувствуешь, что тебя начинает захлестывать, – продолжил Спок, – начинай дышать глубоко и медленно. Сосредоточься на этих действиях, отвлекись. Думай о том, что приносит тебе радость и покой. Как ощутишь, что сможешь не сорваться, то приступай снова. И повторяй до тех пор, пока не сможешь сдерживать себя.  
– Тебе легко говорить, – огрызнулся Джим.  
– Не легко. Тебе не нужно избавляться от эмоций, да и не сможешь. Просто найди баланс, равновесие, которое тебя устроит. Выматывай себя физически, так будет легче, физическая усталость пойдет тебе на пользу.  
– Так ты… – начал Джим и тут же оборвал себя.  
Вероятно, он хотел спросить, каким образом Спок остается спокойным, удерживая эмоции в балансе. Пожалуй, сложный вопрос. Да, плохой из него вулканец, полная отстраненность у него никогда не получалась, а уж после начала службы на "Энтерпрайзе" и вовсе.  
– Также, возможно, тебе стоит остаться в одиночестве, чтобы…  
– Нет, – ответил Джим. Спок кивнул и отвернулся. Может, это и к лучшему. Постоянный раздражитель в пределах видимости может помочь обретению внутреннего равновесия. Хотя, возможно, Спок выдавал желаемое за действительное. Он не мог понять, какие мотивы двигают капитаном. Если раньше все, о чем он думает, было написано на лице, то теперь это была маска. Как у самого Спока. Или как у Хана.

С момента их пребывания на Сигме прошло семнадцать дней. Джим молчал пятый день. Спок держался поблизости, но на расстоянии, наблюдал, готовый прийти на помощь. Этот минимум он задолжал своему капитану. Свободное время он посвятил изучению окружающей среды. Без оборудования это было скорее возможностью занять себя, нежели исследованием. По прибытии у них был небольшой запас еды, который уже был израсходован, поэтому нужно было найти местную еду, пригодную к употреблению. Съедобными оказались фрукты ярко-оранжевого цвета, растущие на чахлых кустарниках с мелкой листвой. Спок оставлял эти фрукты недалеко от Джима, стараясь не приближаться к нему.  
Сам Джим старательно себя изматывал. Он построил что-то вроде навеса, используя подручный материал из похожего на бамбук растения, но с широкими листьями все того же красного цвета, что и множество образцов местной флоры. Делал долгие заплывы в озере неподалеку от их импровизированного бивуака. И пытался медитировать. Именно так Спок расценивал сидение на одном месте. Но надолго Джима не хватало. Ему было проще действовать. Но с заходом солнца тот валился от усталости и тут же засыпал.  
Спок постоянно ловил взгляды Джима и не мог их интерпретировать. Мог лишь строить предположения, поскольку логические цепочки не выстраивались в связи с изменением условий задачи по имени Джим. Многие факторы оказали влияние: начиная от чужеродной крови и заканчивая событиями, произошедшими после прибытия на эту планету. И мешало еще сексуальное желание, которое не проходило. Не затмевало разум, но игнорировать его не получалось. У Спока было много времени, чтобы разобраться в себе и прийти к выводу. Джим начал привлекать как сексуальный партнер гораздо раньше, иначе во время пон фарр смерть одного из них была бы неизбежна. И в данном случае гены вулканца доминировали над человеческими.

***

На них напали туземцы. Спок услышал звуки, выделяющихся на фоне монотонного звучания окружающей природы. А живность здесь редко попадается. Поэтому подозрительное шуршание сразу показалось предупреждением об угрозе. Из оружия у них был только нож, которым они пользовались для бытовых нужд, и несколько заостренных кольев.  
Спок знаками показал Джиму, что на них вскоре нападут, и взял пару кольев. Тот подхватил нож и приготовился ждать. Туземцы словно из-под земли появились. Их было одиннадцать особей. Теперь у Спока была возможность их рассмотреть, пока они делали то же самое. Высокие, худые тела, темная кожа. Можно было разглядеть, что показавшиеся изначально чешуйки были шрамами, покрывавшее все тело. Вытянутые лица с резкими выступающими надбровными дугами и скулами. Узкие глаза, подчеркнутые красными полосами – боевая раскраска. Как и на губах с продетыми в них толстыми кольцами.  
Туземцы некоторое время смотрели, вероятно, оценивая, переговаривались – по крайней мере на это было похоже – протяжными тихими звуками, поскольку полноценно открыть рот они не могли из-за запечатывающих их колец. Наконец один из них резко ткнул копьем в сторону Спока и снова завыл. Остальные притихли. Спок скосил глаза на Джима. Тот был готов броситься в бой в любой момент, переминался с ноги на ногу от нетерпения, и пальцы крепко сжимались на рукоятке ножа.  
А потом туземцы пошли в наступление. Вернее, они бросились, выставив перед собой копья и монотонно завывая в один голос. Спок снова посмотрел на Джима, который оказался рядом. И стоя спиной к спине они приняли бой. Туземцы были сильными, но все разом атаковать не могли. Это было на руку Споку и Джиму. Спок первого же ринувшегося на него проткнул колом, а другой метнул в следующего, выхватил у падающего копье и успел отбить еще одну атаку. На краткий миг скосил глаза на Джима, тот уложил троих. Спок тут же поплатился за то, что отвлекся – чужое копье острием прошлось по боку, раня до крови. Больше он на Джима не смотрел. Еще двое туземцев упали замертво, проколотые едва не насквозь. Перед Споком стоял еще один. Он не наступал, его узкие глаза неотрывно следили за противником, а гудение не прекратилось. От выпадов он умело уклонялся, видимо наученный опытом остальных, что лежали сейчас мертвые. Он резко присел и махнул копьем, целясь по ногам, Спок едва успел отскочить и тут же с размаха воткнул копье в плечо, нажал, пронизывая тело. Туземец дернулся, но было уже поздно, и он просто повалился на бок. Спок посмотрел в красные безразличные глаза и не стал добивать. Подхватил его копье и обернулся, но Джиму явно помощь не требовалась. Пять тел лежали позади него, а над шестым, стоящим на коленях туземцем, он склонился, дернул за кольцо, продетое в губы, вырывая с плотью, и обхватил его голову руками, сжал. Туземец протяжно завыл.  
– Джим! – крикнул Спок, но тот не отреагировал. – Джим!  
И Джим обернулся, несколько мгновений смотрел на Спока, а потом разжал руки. Спок выдохнул, но Джим обернулся и одним движением свернул туземцу шею.  
– Джим, – тихо проговорил Спок, когда тот направился к нему. Подошел так близко, что Спок ощущал его запах, смешанный с запахом чужой крови. На щеке виднелась глубокая царапина, наверняка останется тонкий шрам. А в потемневших глазах стоял холод.  
Джим оглядел Спока, протянул руку, коснулся раны и тут же облизал пальцы. Спок отбросил копье и притянул Джима к себе, напряженного и влажного от пота и крови. Джим обхватил его голову руками, и Споку на миг показалось, что сейчас ее раздавит. Но вместо этого Джим впился в его губы. Это и поцелуем нельзя было назвать. Он зло кусал губы и прижимался пахом.  
Спок толкнул его на землю и принялся стягивать штаны. Джим не был возбужден, но он яростно притягивал Спока к себе, помогал освободиться от одежды, царапал кожу, оставляя отметины. Коснулся снова раны, собирая влагу, и тут же завел руку себе между ног, увлажняя. Споку стоило оттолкнуть его, остановить это безумие, но он отбросил руку Джима и тут же толкнулся внутрь. Джим еще сильнее расставил ноги и подкинул бедра, прикрыл глаза. Обхватил пальцами свой вялый член, принимаясь сжимать его, а второй рукой крепко стискивал за запястье Спока.  
Когда Джим открыл глаза, то радужка уже посветлела, а черты лица разгладились, и он все сильнее подавался вперед, насаживаясь на член. Возбуждение к нему приходило, член наливался и твердел. Спок размеренно двигался, с силой вбиваясь в тугой жар. Он неотрывно смотрел в глаза Джима. Там было желание, там была тьма. И Спок двигался и двигался, пока Джим не напрягся, выгибая шею, закусывая губу. И Спок не удержался, склонился, провел языком по царапине на щеке и прикусил кожу на шее. И оргазм тут же накрыл его.

С места, где они жили, пришлось уйти. Трупы туземцев остались там. Либо их похоронят свои по своим же обрядам, либо их плоть так и останется разлагаться под палящим солнцем. Но Спока, да и Джима тоже, они не волновали.  
Джим снова молчал, упорно занимался своим состоянием и держался в стороне от Спока, словно и не было ничего, словно не он тогда предложил свое тело. Хотя иного ожидать не следовало. В тот раз горячка боя толкнула Джима на подобный поступок, и их взаимоотношения снова вернулись к холодной отстраненности.  
Джим похудел, и черты его лица заострились, придавая некогда открытому и улыбчивому капитану хищности и жесткости. Спок размышлял, помог ли он Джиму хоть чем-то или его присутствие было здесь лишним. Спока воспитывали на Вулкане, а жители этой планеты не слишком разговорчивы и не торопились объяснять, как себя нужно контролировать. Несколько фраз, сказанных отцом о внутреннем равновесии, и было тем, от чего в свое время пришлось отталкиваться. Именно это Спок и сказал Джиму, по сути, оставив его один на один с самим собой. Это закаляет и, по-видимому, закаляло и Джима. Боль всегда делает жестче любое живое существо.  
Прошло тридцать семь дней с момента высадки на Сигму. Но Джим был не готов вернуться. И у них был еще один шанс через двадцать три дня. Связи с кораблем не было. Передатчик Джим уничтожил в один из дней в очередном порыве ярости. Но Спок его предупредил относительно своего указания доктору МакКою сделать вылазку через тридцать и шестьдесят дней. Потому что могло произойти что угодно.  
И это что-то не замедлило случиться. В один из дней, когда Спок спросил, не готов ли Джим возвращаться, ведь у них оставалось восемь дней, получил в ответ лишь молчание. Этого стоило ожидать. И, конечно же, Спок не собирался возвращаться один, о чем и проинформировал Джима и снова не получил ответа. Споку это не понравилось, но говорить об этом не стал, а вместо этого направился вглубь густых зарослей, потому что нужно было успокоиться и подумать. Джим все же умудрялся выводить его из себя. Даже такой, обманчиво спокойный, со сжатыми губами и нахмуренными бровями. А ведь раньше раздражала его веселая беспечность.  
Спок был предельно аккуратен в новых условиях. Незнакомая природа на чужой планете всегда полна сюрпризов. Но сосредоточенность на мыслях привела к рассеянному вниманию, что и стало ошибкой. Неприметное серое растение с круглыми листьями казалось безобидным, и Спок просто смахнул нависающие лианы со своего пути, оцарапав руку о мелкие шипы. Неладное он почувствовал почти сразу. Жжение на маленьких ранках становилось все сильнее и сильнее. Растение оказалось ядовитым. Спок тут же развернулся и направился к их новому бивуаку. Он шел и шел, и уже стало казаться, что заблудился. Не мог он так далеко уйти. В голове наплывал туман и мешал связно мыслить, заставлял делать короткие вдохи и выдохи, словно сжималась гортань, перекрывая доступ воздуха.  
Спока шатало, когда он наконец увидел Джима и практически упал на него, когда подошел поближе.  
– Спок? – донеслось словно издалека. – Что с тобой?  
Отвечать сил не было, и он протянул руку к его лицу, показывая и объясняя, что сделать уже ничего нельзя. Ему придется уйти в лечебный транс, иначе не выживет. И Спок постарался из последних сил, чтобы донести еще одну мысль: что бы Джим ни решил, Спок заранее принимает. Даже если это означает, что уйдет один и оставит Спока здесь. Потому что место встречи с МакКоем далеко, и нецелесообразно тащить на себе бесчувственное тело. Вполне логично, полагал Спок. Джим отбил его руку и что-то сказал, но Спок не услышал. Он отключился.

***

Спок пришел в себя и понял, что находится на "Энтерпрайзе". Его окружали знакомые звуки медицинских аппаратов, приглушенный свист турболифта, знакомые шаги доктора.  
– Я знаю, что ты пришел в себя, так что, хватит притворяться.  
– Я тоже рад вас видеть, доктор МакКой, – Спок наконец открыл глаза. – Вы плохо выглядите.  
– Ты еще хуже.  
Что бы Спок ни думал там, на Сигме, а вернуться на корабль он был рад. Словно "Энтерпрайз" стал его новым Вулканом.  
– Как капитан Кирк?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами МакКой и нахмурился. – После возвращения… Он стал похож на тебя. Ни хрена не понятно, но здоровье в норме. Ну, и руки больше не ломает.  
– Ясно, – Спок отвернулся и прикрыл глаза. Джим вернулся сам и не оставил его на Сигме. Взаимосвязаны ли эти факты?  
– Ты провалялся в отключке почти две недели. Я думал, что уже не придешь в себя, но Джим был уверен, что очнешься. Ты находился в анабиозе, причем жизненные показатели были близки к нулю. В общем, ты живучий. Кстати, я взял яд из твоей крови. Потрясающая штука. Быстро проникает в организм и образует на стенках вен закупорки, причем довольно быстро, перекрывает ток крови. Но я изготовил противоядие, так что, ты быстро оклемался.  
– Спасибо, доктор.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – показательно безразлично хмыкнул МакКой и отошел. – Пару дней в постели – и можешь быть свободен.  
Но пару дней Спок не стал ждать. Через час он поднялся и, проигнорировав окрики доктора, отправился к себе. По дороге к каюте он встретил Джима. Спок вскинул взгляд, кивнул и насколько мог быстро пошел дальше. Увидеть его снова в капитанской форме, выбритого, но все равно иного, с другим взглядом, тяжелым и оценивающим, было почему-то больно. На Сигме было проще. Хотя, скорее, это просто обманчивое впечатление. Спок добрался до каюты и завалился спать.

Едва Спок пришел в себя, как составил рапорт о своем переводе. Возможно, они где-нибудь пересекутся с другим кораблем Федерации или дружественной ей планеты, и Спок сможет покинуть "Энтерпрайз", потому что до Земли или нового Вулкана они доберутся немногим меньше чем через пять лет. Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как началась их миссия, а складывалось впечатление, что целый год минул. Но это было на уровне ощущений. А им не следовало доверять.  
На корабле все шло своим чередом, экипаж исполнял свои обязанности, капитан находился на мостике практически неотлучно, прерываясь лишь на сон и еду. Спок воспользовался своим состоянием больного и не выходил из каюты, проводя время в медитациях и размышлениях, это было привычно, и не нужно было сталкиваться с Джимом. Вероятно, Джим считал так же. Они не пересекались с того случайного столкновения в коридоре.  
Но, как выяснилось двумя днями позже, мнение Джима было иным. Он пришел в каюту к Споку взвинченный и раздраженный.  
– Твоя отставка отменяется, – отрезал он.  
– И для этого вы явились в мою каюту без разрешения? – поднялся Спок и заложил руки за спину, сжимая кулаки.  
– Ты остаешься, – проигнорировал его вопрос Джим.  
– Капитан, я не могу больше выполнять обязанности коммандера на "Энтерпрайзе". Вам придется принять отставку. В любом случае, я уже отослал командованию прошение.  
– Не отослал.  
– Простите?  
– Я предупредил лейтенанта Торсона, отвечающего в данный момент за обмен сообщениями с базой, что любые исходящие должны согласовываться со мной лично.  
– Понятно.  
Спок присел на стул. Вероятно, решить этот вопрос будет проблематично, учитывая поведение капитана.  
Джим подошел, протянул руку к лицу Спока и сжал челюсть, заставил поднять голову. Пальцы ощутимо впились в кожу. Спок тут же отбил руку, но Джим дернулся повторить жест. Спок отступил назад.  
– Покиньте мою каюту, капитан.  
Вместо ответа Джим скривился – бледная тень прежней улыбки – и сделал шаг навстречу. Спок попытался унять всколыхнувшиеся эмоции. Если он немедленно останется один, то сможет прийти в себя. И при первой же возможности…  
Джим толкнул его на кровать и тут же навалился сверху, принимаясь жадно шарить по телу, добираясь до обнаженной кожи. Пару минут Спок лежал неподвижно. Поведение Джима выбило его из колеи. То, что случилось на Сигме, должно было там и остаться. Но у капитана на то было собственное мнение. В этом он не изменился.  
Спок перехватил Джима за запястья, отвел от своего тела и вгляделся в потемневшие глаза. А потом перевернул его, подмял под себя, вжался пахом в задницу, потерся. Отстранился ненадолго, чтобы стащить одежду с него и себя, и снова вжал Джима в матрас. Никаких прелюдий, увлажнил слюной и сразу толкнулся. Джим выгнулся и закинул ноги ему на поясницу, сжал коленями, дернулся, подгоняя.  
Удивляться было уже поздно, как и делать что-то иное, помимо очевидного. Спок скрестил его руки над головой, перехватил запястья, а другой рукой сжал бедро и начал двигаться. Джим застонал и начал интенсивно подаваться, насаживаться. Его член, твердый, возбужденный, покачивался от каждой сильной и глубокой фрикции. Спок вбивался и вбивался. Возможно, его внутренний зверь и уснул, но Джим умел его разбудить, вытащить наружу. И наслаждался этим. Как наслаждался от твердого члена, распирающего его задницу.  
Секс – естественная потребность человека. Для вулканцев секс не играет такой роли. Природа позаботилась о размножении, наделив их пон фарром. Но Спок не был чистокровным вулканцем. Причина его слабостей в человеческих генах. И в Джиме, как показывает практика.  
К утру они выдохлись. Лежали рядом и молчали. А потом Джим поднялся, оделся и, пошатываясь, покинул каюту.  
Спок смотрел на закрытую дверь. Вероятно, отставка и впрямь отменяется. Он бы хотел, чтобы этого всего не было. Этой ночи, Сигмы, сломанного варп-ядра, Хана. Чтобы Джим остался прежним. Чтобы сам Спок оказался за стеклом, в помещении, пропитанным радиацией. Но произошедшего не изменить. И всем им придется жить с последствиями своих решений.

 

Июль, 2013


End file.
